Tropical Mindscape
by Xkashent
Summary: When Sakura needs a little escape, where will her fantasies lead her? Oh Cabana boy! Sakura x Sasuke Something juicy to nibble on..


**Author's Note: **Ahh, time again for another of my beloved one-shots, although it is regrettably shorter than the others. AU or not is once again irrelevant, which is my personal preference. I'm actually pulling this one from my own experience (at least the first section) and I'm sure anyone can relate. I hope you enjoy and revel in some yummy mental images. Feel free to tell me all about it later. Oh, and one last note about writing style: italics are used for the thought process, as we all know, but this is kind of a major case.

**Disclaimer:** Only from the depths of my imagination would I ever own Sasuke or any other Naruto character.

Only two hours to go. Okay, technically one hour and fifty-six minutes, but those last four hardly seemed worth counting. Heaving a sigh of inevitability, Sakura stared fish-eyed up at the ceiling tiles of her moderately-sized office, beginning to count the indents in the whitewashed material, hoping to pass the time. When the blood leaving her limp head started to make her woozy, the pink-haired medic checked the clock again. A whole forty-seven seconds had past.

Groaning to herself, Sakura looked at her unusually neat desk. After she had completed the small stack of paperwork her superiors had left, she decided to organize a little until her assistance was needed again. By the time she had finished applying what seemed like the second coat of wax to her desk and any surrounding furniture, the phone finally rang. Wrong number.

Normally she would be doing rounds with patients, but things were so slow around town that sickness or injury didn't even bother to show up, and what did was already taken care of. Huffing out of frustration, the girl looked about the room, trying to find anything to keep herself busy. She had already read the larger-than-life texts kept on the shelves for such occasions as these, twice.

So what to do?

Her eyes darted to the clock again. Two minutes had gone by, what progress. It was about that time Sakura's slightly out of proportion forehead collided with the edge of her newly polished desk. She stared at the turquoise polish shimmering offer her toes. The color reminded the medic of being by the water – either an exotic ocean or an over-chlorinated pool. Chuckling to herself, she imagined Ino and herself in the full getup. With their tropical drinks under grass umbrellas, they would be in the perfect glamorous mood, adorned with straw hats and shades as they reclined in the sun; all in front of the public pool. Sad, but true.

A small crease formed between Sakura's delicate brows. Why would she have to settle for the local swimming hole? This was her day dream; she could be anywhere she wanted, yeah, like Bermuda or the Bikini Islands. The cold, sticky tiles framing the pool melted away in Sakura's mind, being replaced by warm, white sand. The obnoxious howling of children faded away into the low pulsations of waves upon the shoreline, birds singing in the background. And not just Ino accompanied her, but all of her girl friends, lined up in a row of towel-clad lounge-chairs.

A slow grin made its way across Sakura's mouth, teeth glittering in mischief, now seeing her pretend paradise instead of her vinyl flooring and feet.

"_Where are out drinks?" imaginary Ino asked with mild irritation._

_The girls all looked at each other, Ten Ten giving a shrug while Hinata looked a little worried. _

_Sakura just smiled and lifted her hand to the side as a flag and called, "Oh Cabana boy!"_

Sakura had to stifle the laughter in the back of her throat as she saw the irritation of the approaching male in her mind.

_Sasuke was clad in a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and little else beyond flip-flops. A touch of perspiration allowed his gradually tanning skin to glisten, magnifying his sleek muscles under the hot sun. Slowly stalking towards the ladies, the dark male's signature brood was set firmly in place, but with one glance at Sakura in her little red bikini, his hard onyx eyes turned predatory._

_As if forcing the words out, Sasuke practically growled through his teeth, "How may I serve you?"_

_Tipping her matching sunglasses down her nose, Sakura smiled slowly with easy confidence at the man towering over her, "We ordered some drinks from another gentleman not too long ago, would you bring them to us, please?"_

_The reluctance showed in Sasuke's tense stance along with the tightening of his jaw, and Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning like a fool at him. She knew perfectly well how much Sasuke _loved_ taking orders. Despite this fact, he nodded curtly and went to fulfill his duty._

_Once he was out of earshot, all four girls burst into a fit of giggles, even the ever-shy Hyuuga. _

"_Sakura," Ino grinned at her wide-eyed, looking for all the world like she could either punch her companion or jump up and down with her, "he looked like he could have devoured you whole! I'm ridiculously jealous," her eyes narrowed behind the translucent shades._

_Sakura just smirked smugly to herself, relaxing back and thoroughly enjoying the afterglow of a substantial ego boost._

Sakura's actual actions reflected those of her fantasy as she leaned back in her office chair, draping one leg over the other as her hands supported the back of her head. Closing her eyes, the pink-haired girl absorbed the imaginary sun's stimulating rays.

_After a few minutes of listening to the girls' light-hearted chatter concerning boys, movies and boys in the movies, Sakura's attention was diverted to the man who had just cleared his throat beside her. Smiling sweetly, she ignored the way Sasuke scowled down at her. _

"_Your iced latte, miss," he said with false humility as he handed the tall, frosted glass into her petite hand._

"_Please, call me Sakura," she purred as she took the drink, bringing the rim to her plump lips._

"_Sakura," Sasuke rolled her name off his smooth tongue like silk, sending a chill of pleasure down said girl's spine._

_Biting her lip, the young medic gazed brazenly into the forever-fascinating depths of the male's eyes before he broke the heated contact, moving on to serve the others their orders. This, of course, did not stop Sakura from staring at his broad back and the way the muscles slid under his skin. She could definitely picture herself sinking her teeth into that solid flesh._

_Needing to cool her blood and quick, Sakura took a long gulp of her coffee, holding an ice cube on her tongue, undulating it around her mouth to keep from placing her jaws elsewhere. The tactic didn't last long when Sasuke looked back at her, causing Sakura to chomp down on the cube with a distinct crunch._

_Swallowing the ruminants of the ice, the girl regained her composure and smiled slowly at the mysterious male with a now empty tray. He raised a skeptical brow, but took steps towards her, answering the silent summons._

"_Cabana boy," Sakura was really starting to enjoy the title, "rub some lotion on my back, won't you?"_

The look on mental-Sasuke's face was enough for Sakura to actually laugh out loud, her toes curling in delight.

"_Hn," he nodded, expression becoming stony again._

"_What was that?" Sakura smirked slyly up at him, quirking a brow, not willing to allow a grunt as a response._

"_Yes, Sakura," his voice dropped an octave, making it a low rumble in his throat as he said her name again._

"_The sunscreen is in the front pocket of my bag," the pink-haired woman said, watching him kneel down to retrieve it as she turned over._

_Once Sasuke's strong hands made contact with her smooth skin, Sakura let slip a light hum of gratification, her friends forgotten. _(But that was okay, they could take care of themselves in her whimsy.)_ Slowly, the man massaged the cool lotion into her skin, and she could practically feel his hot gaze boring into her. He took his time, skillful fingers pressing into her muscles, melting away any remaining stress._

"_Sakura," she felt him purr into her ear, soft lips brushing just slightly against the sensitive skin of her earlobe, effectively causing her to shiver._

_Unable to bring herself to make a coherent reply, Sakura let off a breathy moan, her glass-green eyes flicking over to the male worshiping her._

"_Sakura," he whispered again, nibbling at her ear, velvety tongue tip playing with the little stud adorning her._

"Sakura!" the nurse practitioner almost shouted at her underling, irritation bluntly apparent.

The force of the girl's shock was almost enough to knock her out of the chair, but with reflexes that the medic had miraculously developed in the past second, she managed to barely catch herself on the desk. Clinging to the hard wood for dear life, Sakura hesitantly looked over to her superior, hastening a sheepish, lopsided grin.

The older woman scoffed under her breath as she shook her head. She announced that because of the lack of demand for service, Sakura could go home an hour early. With the message replayed, the senior nurse went about further business.

Although her paycheck would suffer a little, Sakura was relieved to be able to go home. A bright blush crept up her neck to her cheeks a moment later when flashes from her fantasy came to mind. The poor girl had to shake them off vigorously, being aided by a nearby file folder she used to fan herself. If the nurse practitioner hadn't walked in right then, who knows where that little nibble could have led to? Sakura fanned herself with twice the effort.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started later that evening as the two of them as a couple of their friends sat around watching a rented movie.

"Hn," a damp syllable for recognition; the male's real focus was on the current action sequence, analysis in progress.

"Would you mind if I started calling you Cabana boy?" her question was sugar-coated.

In the blink of an eye, there wasn't one gaze that remained on the television, now rooted to the couple on the couch. As Naruto burst into a fit of hysterics, others soon followed at the horrified expression on the Uchiha's face.

Sakura batted her lashes at him.

Sasuke blinked, but that was the end of his mental capacity for the rest of the evening.


End file.
